Befriending a Badger
by Lady Raritatum
Summary: All Severus really needed was friendship...and a little love. Who is this Hufflepuff girl, showing up in his life? And what will become of their acquaintance? -AU. Begins ca. Sep. 1975, SS's 5th year at Hogwarts. And bad title, I know, but I couldn't think of anything, sorry, the story is better.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can only claim credit for my OC, Harmonie, and the what-if situation I've composed below. Full credit for all else goes to the amazing and talented Ms. Rowling. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was the first day of classes. Harmonie Clarkson bounced into Potions, eager to truly start her fifth year. She cast her gaze around the room, checking to see if there happened to be anyone she didn't know. It was unlikely – she was the epitome of Hufflepuff characteristics, and she was attempting to befriend the entire school. She observed that Hufflepuff was paired with Slytherin this year. Interesting...

Her gaze landed on a boy sitting alone in the corner. He looked familiar...what was his name? Snape? Yes, that sounded right. She bounced over to his table and plopped down next to him.

"Hi! My name's Harmonie," she announced, all smiles, extending her hand to shake.

Severus Snape slowly turned and cast a death glare at Harmonie from behind his curtain of flat, black hair. He blinked and, ignoring her hand, turned back toward the front of the classroom without a word.

Harmonie pulled back her hand awkwardly. This was new. Nobody had ever responded that way to her before. Not even that Lucius Malfoy character years back, and she was just a first year, then. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _he's just going to be a good challenge for me. But he'll come around. I'm sure of it._

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaah, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, I know this is SOOOO super-duper short, but I really really wanted just to get this part published and out there! I'm working hard at the rest of it...I've got two other sections written, but the one following directly after this blurb hasn't quite presented itself to me just yet. I'll try to coax it out soon, I promise! But for now, does it sound like it could be interesting enough? R&R, please and thank you! :)  
**

**EDIT: My sister thinks it's too confusing for her name to be Harmonie - she thinks it's too close to Hermione and could be mistaken as such. Should I change it to the regular spelling, Harmony? Or is it fine the way it is? Let me know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next installment, enjoy :)**

* * *

Harmonie cheerfully greeted Severus again the next day, hoping he might be in a better mood. Once again, she got no response. The same thing happened the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. After three weeks of the same routine – Harmonie walking in to her seat next to Snape, greeting him, getting no response, and continuing the rest of the class with his total silence and her occasional small talk – she was getting frustrated and began to think he would never even say hello back. Friday morning, she decided that if he still refused to acknowledge her then she would just have to give up – as much as it would disappoint her to do so.

Not expecting much, she walked into class visibly less bouncy than usual. She sat down and said unhappily, "Hello, Severus, how are you today?"

"Morning," came the mumbled reply.

Her eyes went wide and she turned to him. He was sitting as usual, but she was sure– "did you just...?" she murmured. A slow nod. A huge grin broke out across her face. She was tempted to give him a hug right then and there, but she restrained herself. This was progress – she couldn't mess it up so soon.

–xXx–

"We were adopted, you know. My sister and I."

Severus looked up from scribbling in the margin of his potions book to see Harmonie had suddenly appeared on the bench next to him. He glared at her, irritated to have been interrupted and to have been taken by surprise. _Honestly, how did she do that? I didn't even hear her walk up!_ he thought, but said nothing.

She turned to him, then, with that smile on her face, and commented, "You're annoyed, I know, and I apologize for bothering you while you were working. And that's probably the reason you didn't hear me come up – you were a bit absorbed in whatever you're doing. Also, I'm barefoot."

Severus simply looked back to his textbook, fully intending to continue working and ignore Harmonie until she left, but he couldn't help but listen as she continued.

"It's not like they had much choice, of course. Well, technically they did, as they could have just put us in an orphanage, but circumstances were right and they kept us. We had simply been left on their porch one night; it was the house elf, Sunny, who found us there. No note or anything – and we were just a few days old. There was no sign of my birth parents, either. It was like we were dropped off, a gift straight from heaven. And as far as Mum and Da were concerned, we were a gift straight from heaven. They'd been trying to have children for a while by then, but they just couldn't get pregnant for the longest time. Finally Mum had our older brother, but the doctor said she wouldn't be able to have any more children. So when Melodie and I show up on their doorstep a few years later – they were thrilled. Kept us, obviously; Mum had always wanted a daughter as well. We've all been quite happy ever since. Of course, there was that bit when _we_ had to be named..." Harmonie trailed off, staring into the distance.

"What happened then?" It popped out of Severus' mouth before he could stop it.

Harmonie smiled to herself. She knew he'd been listening, and intently, no doubt. "Well, I said it was Sunny who had found us. I heard the story myself from two of our other house-elves, Daisy and Lad. So, according to Daisy, when she found us, Sunny brought us straight in to where Mum and Da were having their morning tea.

_'Oi, what's this?' Da exclaimed. _

_'I's found a couple of babies, Sunny has!' Sunny replied. 'They was sitting on the doorstep when I's and Daisy went for the paper!'_

_'Darling, it's as if an angel has given them to us. We must keep them, dear.' Mum joined the conversation._

_'Well of course, sweetheart. But Sunny, was there no note?'_

_'Sunny's not finding any note, mister sir. Sunny looked, but Sunny's not seeing any note...' the little house-elf said worriedly._

_Mum smiled and said, 'That's fine, Sunny, it's not a problem. Here, I'll hold one, give him the other...oh, such a little thing. Surely they're not more than a few days old! They need caring for. Daisy!'_

_Daisy popped into the dining room then. She'd been outside the door with Lad, eavesdropping, of course – it's their favorite pastime. 'Daisy be happy to serve, missus, what can Daisy do for missus, ma'am?'_

_'I'd like you to get some warm formula for these two. They must be so hungry...' she turned her attention back to the little baby in her arms. Then she looked up at Da and exclaimed, 'They need names, darling! What shall we call them?' At this point, Sunny started jumping up and down madly. 'Sunny wants to know if Sunny can please name the babies, please, mister and missus, sir and ma'am! Sunny was finding them herself, you see, and Sunny has perfect names for them, Sunny knows. Please, missus?'_

_'What were you thinking of, Sunny, dear?'_

_'One is Melodie and the other is Harmonie. Yes, missus?'_

_Mum looked over at Da, who shrugged and simply said, 'Sure, I don't see why not.'_

_Mum turned back to the excited-looking Sunny and smiled. 'Wonderful, then. This one I'm holding can be Melodie, and that one can be Harmonie. Okay?'_

_'No, no no! Sunny's not meaning to be rude, missus, but you's has it wrong, you's does! This one needs being named Harmonie, and that one Melodie. Sunny knows, see. That one is older, the older one's got __to being named Melodie!'_

_Mum just raised her eyebrows, accustomed to the quirks of the little house-elf. 'Whatever you say, Sunny, dear. Harmonie and Melodie.'"_

Harmonie stopped then, and looked at Severus. "House-elves are funny little things, you know? They always seem to just know..." she trailed off again.

Severus looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Why are you bothering telling me this?"

"Oh, just because. I heard from Twinkle who said Bunny told her that she overheard Yak-yak talking to Ribbons about a conversation Dinky had with Sunny, who insisted you'd love to hear it. And that reminds me, I absolutely must find Bunny before dinnertime! I'll see you around, Severus!" And with that, Harmonie bounced off toward the castle, leaving Severus alone on the bench once more. He blinked. _That girl.._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it so far! Let me know(: The next part(s) should be coming soonish!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one was (sadly and unfortunately!) all too easy to write. It was one of the original 2(or 3?) sections I'd come up with, around which I'm forming the rest of the story. And the first couple lines you'll recognize, of course, from our dear brilliant JKR's _HP:OotP_. Anywho...R&R, p&ty!**

* * *

_"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"_

Lily blinked. "F_ine_, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you,_ Snivellus__..."_

_Upon hearing those words, Snape_ froze in horror. _No...what had he just done?_ He watched as Lily shouted at James and stormed away, furious at all of them. _I have to talk to her,_ he thought. _I need to apologize...I didn't mean–_

Snape's attention snapped back to the present when he felt himself lifted abruptly into the air by his ankle.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James shouted, laughing. The small crowd that had gathered laughed along. James raised his wand, but before he could do anything further–

"Mr. Potter! Let him down this instant! Gently, please, and come here. You too, Mr. Black. And Lupin and Pettigrew, please don't go far, either. I want to speak with all of you." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice silenced the snickering crowd. Under her sharp glare, it began to disperse.

James and Sirius shuffled guiltily over to their head of house. Snape picked himself up from the ground and, face flushed red, began to dust himself off. He picked up his books and was turning to leave when he nearly crashed into Harmonie, who had come up behind him.

"Severus, are you okay?" she asked. "I was talking to McGonagall when I saw James, and you, and so I told her, of course, because, well – Severus, stop! What's wrong? Other than the obvious, I mean..." He had turned to leave, intending to ignore her, but something in her voice then stopped him. He spun to face her. "What's wrong? _What's_ _wrong? _I'll tell you what's wrong, it's that, that, _mudblood,_ always trying– it's like she doesn't think I could– I don't see what she– and then he's– and _I came up with it– _I don't see how he– and– it's– he's– she's–" Harmonie listened as he spewed out varied partial sentences and curses. She briefly glanced back toward the Gryffindor boys and saw by their dear professor's face that they were getting appropriate punishment. Harmonie put her hand on Snape's arm and pulled him along with her back toward the castle. He was still muttering angrily, albeit unintelligibly by that point. Once inside, and alone, they stopped. "Shh," she murmured. "It's okay, I'm listening. Just talk to me." But she was surprised, for he then directed his anger toward her.

"I don't see why _you_ had to interfere. That's all you've been doing, all year! Interfering! It's _my_ life, _my_ problems, and _I_ should be the one to deal with them, not you! I never asked you to step in and stick your little Hufflepuff nose up in my business. I don't want to hear whatever it is you desire to say, I don't want to see you around! You're always there, showing up when I'm trying to work, telling me these charming little anecdotes from your life about which I do _not_ care to hear. I'm sick of it, and I'm you're not gaining any points by being around me, so do both of us a favor and _just_ _go away!_" He stopped, out of breath. When he looked at Harmonie, she remained uncharacteristically silent, her eyes reflecting the depth of what she felt.

Harmonie looked at Severus in sorrow and pity – but mostly in disappointment. She watched as the flame of his anger receded from his face, replaced by a wavering glare.

Severus forced a glare to make Harmonie leave, but it took all his best effort to prevent the small drop of remorse for his words show on his face.

Harmonie acknowledged that Snape really was done speaking with her, so she turned to leave. But before she left, she paused and said quietly, "I was just trying to help, you know." She silently added, _and I will still be here to listen if you change your mind. _Then she walked down the corridor, turned the corner, and disappeared from sight, leaving Severus thoroughly, completely, truly alone.

Severus watched Harmonie walk away, and once he could no longer see her, he leaned back on the wall and sank to the ground, allowing the tears to slide slowly and silently down his miserable pale visage.

* * *

**A/N: *hands kleenex* it's okay...you'll be okay...he'll be okay. I cried a little, too, writing it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm back... *ducks ashamedly* I know it's been quite a few months...I didn't mean to take so long. I'd lost the seed of creativity somewhere along with the business of college and all, and then I sort of didn't forget about it entirely but well I'm not sure exactly...but I'm determined to finish this! I will, I will! Anyway, I'd written this, and had meant to post it over the semester but I'd forgotten it existed. So I pruned it a bit and here, a Christmas gift for you! Again, sorry it took so long. I'll try to continue with it soon... enjoy, and as always, R&R, please & ta!**

* * *

Severus sat under the trees, staring blankly out over the water. If he let his eyes go out of focus, if he could stare at nothing and everything at the same time for long enough, his mind would start to clear and maybe, maybe, he'd be able to forget how miserable he was. How alone. The gentle breeze brushed his face, caressed the surface of the water. He contemplated, briefly, doing something about it – to make it all stop – it wouldn't matter, really; he could – his gaze drifted vacuously across the landscape before him, ending the sentence before it really began.

He snapped back to attention when he heard footsteps treading softly behind him. _Lily?_ His heart skipped a beat. But no. No, it couldn't be. He forced the small pinprick of hope away. She hadn't spoken with him all summer, since he'd called her that name...that was why he was out here to begin with. Besides, he'd overheard part of a conversation mentioning that her family was away on vacation. _Then who...?_

Harmonie sat down quietly on the grass next to Snape. She, too, set her gaze out over the slow, rippling water.

Silence, but for the warm air rustling the grass and tree leaves.

She waited for him to speak. Finally, he did.

"Harmonie, I...about what I'd said...well, sorry."

"I've already forgiven you," she murmured without turning.

He shot his eyes quickly over at her complaisant face. Seeing nothing to give away what she was thinking, he looked away again. What was she doing here, anyway?

More silence.

"It sucks, this, knowing that – and because – well, it was all – see, the thing is," he faltered, without knowing quite why he was saying anything at all. "I just – I love her. And, and...now..." he stopped, unable to find his voice to continue.

"I know." Her voice came soft as kitten's fur.

He looked sharply at her again. "How." Not a question, but a statement.

"You wouldn't be this unhappy if you didn't." Touché. Blast her intuition.

He sighed. "I hate this."

"I know."

"I'm not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts in September."

"I know."

"Really? Because it must be so great for you. You probably can't wait to get back. Me, now that Lily and I aren't – now that she's not – well, I just lost my only real friend. But you? You're friends with everybody."

A smile tugged at Harmonie's mouth, threatening to take over. "Really, everyone, now?"

"Well, yeah. There isn't a person at Hogwarts – except the new first years, maybe – who wouldn't say they're friends with you. Even the house-elves." Severus sighed again. "But not me. Nobody wants to be friends with me."

She turned to him then. "Surely not."

He raised one questioning eyebrow at her.

"You're forgetting one thing, then. You said it yourself-"

"What, then?" he snapped.

The grin broke across her face. "I'm friends with everyone. Hello, friend."

He could only glare at her, speechless.


End file.
